30 Day OTP Challenge Hetastuck
by Glubby-senpai
Summary: I just... wanted to try this out... It's Hetastuck (Hetalia and Homestuck) from Fandomstuck/Fandombound.
1. Holding Hands

Okay, so before we start, I would like to inform you readers on something. Because of school, I may not be able to update as fast as you and I expect. I'm extremely sorry about this. Now, let's get started! It's just a little drabble, I guess...

* * *

Hetalia and Homestuck were walking down the streets, which were packed, for Christmas shopping. Because he wasn't very fond of the cold and was shivering, Hetalia tried to catch up with his moirail, who was walking with a fast pace. Homestuck looked back and notices that Hetalia was about two yards away from him. Stopping, he called out, "'Talia! C'mon! You're so far away!"

Hetalia, breathing on his tingling hands, muffled, "I'm trying..." He sighed and took a short and quick 've'.

Not being conscious about what he was doing, Homestuck ran up to his slow, little, hair-curled friend and grasped one of his hands, which were still over his mouth, tightly. Homestuck warned, "You might get lost. There are way too many people here."

He walked quickly to get out of the crowd. Homestuck felt a nervous shock up his spine and his face turned a light tint of green.

Hetalia felt his cheeks grow hotter and redder, but he smiled at how adorable his moirail looked with a green face.

They walked by the different shops, stringed with candy-colored lights. Hetalia's eyes sparkled in the amazing sight of how they brightened the sky. Homestuck just kept on smiling, still clasping their hands together.

_Merry Christmas, my moirail._

* * *

Dang... What did I just write? I teared up while writing this... It's so short! Well, I hope you enjoyed! I just realized... It's a month and a half passed Christmas... Shoot. Ah, whatever, that was just fun to write!


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

Hi, I'm back again... I don't really know what to write for this one, but whatever. I'll try to write something... Here we go!

* * *

Hetalia was a huge cuddler. Like, the biggest cuddler in the world. No. Not even that. He was the biggest cuddler in all of Homestuck's MoThErFuCkInG worlds.

Well, today, they were celebrating the confirmation of Hetalia's new season, _Hetalia: The World Twinkle._

"Stucky-senpai! Stucky-senpai Guess what Papa said today!"  
It is a beautiful day in this beautiful world. November 29. Today, Himaruya Hidekaz, or "Himapapa", had announced that the new season for Hetalia's anime was airing in January 2015.

Homestuck stuttered with a large smile, "H-he really said that?!"

Wildly shaking his head, Hetalia answered, "Yes! Yes!"

They grabbed onto each other's hands and jumped up and down like their own fangirls while giggling.

Hetalia decided to make a celebration meal, well, we can skip the cake. He playfully asked Homestuck to guess what he was cooking. Without any hesitation, his moirail replied, "Pasta."

"Hey! How'd you know?"

"It's no surprise", Homestuck winked at his adorable, curled little friend.

Hetalia giggled and continued cooking.

When they were finished eating Hetalia's pasta, they lie on the couch.  
Hetalia spoke softly to his moirail, "Stucky-senpai..."  
Homestuck replied with a short 'hm'.  
"This... this was the best day ever. No, wait. This _is_ the best day ever!"

Nodding, Homestuck held Hetalia up close and started cuddling. To Homestuck, this truly was the best day ever.

* * *

Haaah... Well, I haven't been updating for a while and stuff... I apologize. It's school. I had to work on Science Fair! It's such a pain. Especially because my project sucks... Well, enjoy your day!


	3. Playing Video Games AND Watching a Movie

Here we go! Chapter 3 of this OTP thingy! (I'm so sorry I'm extremely late; I had so much to do [Science Fair, book report, all that school work]) Well, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Homestuck rushed into the house with shopping bags in his hands. He ran towards his moirail, who was taking one of his siestas on the couch. Hearing the loud rustling of the bags and his friend's loud voice, Hetalia shot up suddenly, pulled off his blanket, and rapidly rubbed his eyes to ask, "What happened?"

Unhesitatingly, Homestuck reached into his bag to pull out a letter and exclaimed, "I found this in the mail! It's from your dad!" He handed it to Hetalia.  
Hetalia quickly grabbed it and read it after approving that it was from his father.

Homestuck peered over Hetalia's shoulder and asked, "What does it say?"  
The little curled fandom shook his head violently and soon informed, "Papa decided to finally release my game, _HetaOni_, he sent it in this letter..." He pulled out what was in the form of the disc. Silently, he froze and stared.

The larger fandom cried, "Well, what are you waiting for? Why don't you start playing it?"  
"Papa said it may be too scary... And you know how scared I can get!"

A flashback played in Homestuck's head.

_"Hetalia!", a deep voice called out.  
Hetalia turned his head and found Supernatural standing behind him. "Ciao, Nattie!"  
"I've been thinking about it with Sherlock..." His speech changed to a mutter, "Who apparently said that you are scared of ghosts." The winged fandom continued with his normal voice, "And we decided that I should bring you on one of my demon-hunting trips!"  
Homestuck looked sternly and said, "Super, you really shouldn't", as he hugged his moirail tightly.  
Hetalia looked at the sharp, yellow eyes and said gently, "Stucky-senpai, it's fine. I can handle it."  
"Are you sure?" Homestuck asked with wide eyes in confusion.  
Hetalia just nodded.  
In a flash, Supernatural clutched onto Hetalia's waist and started flying.  
Hetalia waved and yelled out, "See you later, Stucky!"_

_After a minute in the air, Hetalia curiously asked, "So, Nattie, what are we hunting today?"  
"Ghosts."  
Hetalia made a disgusted, yet scared face and cried, "I-I would like to go back now! Pleeeaase!"  
Supernatural sighed and brought him back._

_Hetalia was gently dropped on the ground (which was weird because Supernatural would normally just throw others, like Homestuck, down. Hint, hint. Wink-wonk.)  
Homestuck walked towards the traumatized Hetalia and said, "Wow, that was surprisingly quick! How'd it go? Did Supernatural do anything to you? Did he pull your curl?"  
Shaking his head, Supernatural said, "The kid's still afraid of ghosts."  
"See! I told you that you shouldn't have brought him! He's deathly afraid of ghosts!" He squeezed onto Hetalia, who was shaking.  
"Homestuck! Stucky-senpai!"_

"Homestuck!"  
Startled, Homestuck jumped with a shock. "H-Huh?! Oh! Hetalia!" He looked down, but noticed the game still in the hands of his moiral and asked, "Why didn't you put it in? You had all the time that I was daydreaming to do it." Homestuck ended his sentence with a slight chuckle.  
"What? But I wanted you to be with me both mentally and physically, so you can comfort me when I'm scared. Isn't that what morals do?"  
"Hehe, it's _moirails. _And, yes, that is what moirails do", replied Homestuck, as he plopped onto the couch with Hetalia, who nodded with a smile as he put in the disc into his computer.

The words "HetaOni" appeared on the screen. It looked incredibly creepy with the blood-like letters and what appeared to be a clock on the 'O'. Hetalia, who had a determined, yet cute face, clicked at the _New Game_ option as he wondered if he should allow CreepyPasta Fandom to borrow the game for a while. A long, _long_ while.  
He shuddered quite a bit. Homestuck can tell that Hetalia was going to give up and cry soon. But, he had faith in his moirail. He knew that Hetalia had some special bravery inside of him. He knew Hetalia could be strong.

"Uh... u-uh... Uwah... UWAAAAAH! HOMESTUCK!"

Well, Homestuck was proved wrong.

"HOMESTUCK! SOMETHING HAPPENED! AND IT WAS _SCARY_!"

Maybe Hetalia would be brave next time. For now, Homestuck shoosh-papped his moirail, as Hetalia said, "Italy... told America... A-America... He told everyone... The... The mansion... TONY THING!"  
Homestuck just stared and thought, '_What should I do to calm him down...? I already know he would want to do something else after playing something THIS scary...'_ He remembered about that _Con-Air _DVD that he had kept on the shelf.

He got up and Hetalia asked, "Stucky? W-What are you doing?"  
"Making you happy again!" Homestuck exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen, before going to the shelf.  
He came running out with a plate of pasta and handed it to Hetalia.  
Hetalia smilde widely. "Thanks."

Homestuck ran and fetched the DVD and put it in the player before sitting back on the couch. He wrapped Hetalia's blanket around the two of them and pressed the "Play" button.

For the rest of that evening, they had watched Homestuck's favorite movies and rom-coms.


End file.
